Staring Isn't Polite
by Nennanomo
Summary: A celebration is underway...and so are some dirty deeds. GajeelxLevy lemon/lime. More will be added.


_ We shouldn't be doing this...I should walk away. I should push on his chest and..and...oh god._

The sound of the guild's party was loud behind the door, the joyous celebration continued. Ignorant of the couple whose hands were greedy, whose mouths gasping and searching...searching. He gripped her hips, she tangled her fingers in his midnight hair. They were desperate, hungry for each other. The pair knew how dangerous it was...but they couldn't pull away. Years of magnetic attraction exploding in one kiss.

His tongue reached into the confines of her mouth and she accepted willingly, stroking his cool muscle with hers. A vibrating groan pressed against her lips as she did. Gajeel's fingers pressed into her flesh as he tried to bring her body close to his growing erection as possible. Her slender fingers tugged at his hair, causing him to hiss sharply and press her harder against the wall.

She was the one to break the kiss, taking in deep gasps of air as he assaulted her neck. He covered her milky flesh in open mouthed kisses, tasting every inch of her skin. Gajeel's hips rocked into hers testily, leaving the bluenette in his arms falling apart. She raised a hand to her lips to stifle a quiet moan that teased her lips. The iron dragon slayer smirked at her reaction. He gripped the legs that wound around his waist and in a rush, swiped the cardboard boxes off the table with a loud rattle. Luckily, the noise outside was loud enough to drown it out. Levy gasped as the iron mage leaned over, pressing her back against the flat surface. His mouth continued to nuzzle her throat, earning sharp gasps with each nip at her creamy flesh.

She tugged at his shirt, which he willingly sat up and discarded. She feasted her half lidded eyes on the contours of his chest, the hills and valley's of his abdomen, and the delicious looking V of his hips. In retaliation, the man slipped levy's dress off the top half of her body. The solid script mage blushed, her white bra and pain to his eyes. He chuckled, leaning down and running the cold piercings of his nose against the virgin fabric.

"Someone looks oh-so-innocent right now..." his low, grumbling voice stroked at her core, awakening the goddess with a sleepy purr that formed as a moan on the girls lips. "I bet you've never been properly fucked, have you?"

He slid the straps over her shoulders, his fingers brushing her skin oh so softly. A surprising tenderness that reminded her that he wouldn't hurt her ever again. Folding the cup of her bra down, he flicked his tongue against the hardening nub of skin. She took a deep intake of breath as his teeth clamped around her nipple softly, keeping it in place as his lazily lapped the pert, sensitive skin. Her back arched a bit and the dragon slayer slipped his arms through the opening between the table and her body. He lifted her into a sitting position, his mouth breaking away from her small but perky breast and capturing her hungry lips. Soon, the offending white material was tossed to the side and their bare torsos touched with surprising heat.

They clung like that for a long while, their bodies flush together, their mouths moving together...breathing the same air. One of his finely muscled arms pressed her small body to his, the others hand traversed through her silky blue curls. She could barely take it, the closeness of his body...she craved him in the most intimate of ways. He lifted her a bit, sliding the rest of her dress from around her waist and tossing it to the floor. Laying her back against the solid table between them he broke his arm away from her enough to slowly rub down her body. His fingers massaged into her skin, exploring every inch he possibly could without detouring from his destination. He paused a bit at the waist band of her blue panties, his heart thumping so hard in his chest she could feel it against her body.

One again, she broke the kiss. As his eyes opened, she was greeted with conflicted red orbs. It was obvious what he wanted, but...she could almost feel the fear in his mind.

"Gajeel...What's wrong?" Her voice was a husky whisper, and he turned his face a bit.

"I don't want to hurt you again. I...I can't stop seeing what I did to you, _then._"

She planted a swift kiss on his forehead and he grumbled halfheartedly. Her fingers trailed over his shoulders as she hugged him close to her again. Yes...even she thought about that night. The time when Jet, Droy, and she had been heading towards the guildhall. She closed her eyes against the gentle memory of pain, of the sticky feeling of paint drying on her midsection...of the night he did the worst thing anyone could do to a guilded mage. Brand her with the mark of another...crucify her to a tree...nearly kill her two best friends.

"A wound is not healed when it stops hurting...it is healed when you can acknowledge that it is there and move on. I moved on, Gajeel..."

She felt the raven haired man nod and give her a final squeeze before withdrawing from their embrace enough to press his lips against hers much softer than previously. His hand slipped into the confines of her not-so-sex blue panties. She gasped at the feeling of large, prodding fingers sliding between her drenched folds. They rested there for a moment, almost as if he was unsure how to proceed. He seemed almost like a different person from the one who had shoved her against the wall in the food cellar, from the person who had gently teased her for her white bra. He seemed just as uncertain as her.

_Oh god, is he a virgin too? _Her cheeks flared at the thought. But as soon as the thought formed in her head, she was blown away by a heat inside her. She tipped her head back, gasping as she realized this was only one of his long digits. She clung to him, her nails digging into his back as he began to pump into her slowly. He pressed harder into the kiss, heat expanding within her...circling deliciously around and around. It traveled up her spine, fogged her thoughts.

He pulled back, looking down at the bluenette trapped beneath him. Her cheeks were pink and eyes half lidded. He slipped two more fingers into her tight confines. She arched her back a bit, letting out a choked moan as his fingers pounded into her body, his thumb bumping against her clit again and again. She was so wet...she could feel her arousal on the insides of her thighs. Pleasure so bright it was nearly painful arched through her body with each bump of his thumb, each stroke of his three fingers against a little spot of heaven inside her virgin body. She bit down roughly on her lip to smother the loud cries she had began emitting. He leaned forward again, gripping her chin.

"No." His words were forceful, growling. She nodded, all too glad to respond to that sexy voice.

He pulled his fingers out from her body, and she saw his tented pants twitch a bit at the sound of her mewl. He took one of his fingers into his mouth, his eyes half lidded as he stared at the wanton little bluenette and sucking her sweet juices. She made a small noise of surprise as he held the other two out to her. Levy timidly reached her tongue out, licking up the length of his digit. He let out a breath as she did. The taste was strange, but not at all unpleasant. As she busied herself cleaning off his soaked fingers, she head him shifting a bit as he struggled to free his member one handed.

Soon, he was bare to her eyes in all of his glory. His eyes fixed on something at the side as she drunk in the sight of him. His toned body, the impressive organ before her sheathed in velvety skin.

"Starin' ain't polite, Shrimp." He grumbled, scratching the back of his head.


End file.
